


Yukkuri-chan

by forevermyotp423



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermyotp423/pseuds/forevermyotp423
Summary: A surprise awaits for Taeyong from his trip in Ukraine with his members.He will have to thank Johnny later for this.





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first ever YuTae fanfic I've written so please excuse me and my brain. I know it's embarassing but I hope you'll still enjoy reading it!

It is already 3 o'clock in the morning when Taeyong and Ten finished their filming for their new song, **Baby, Don't Stop**. The two were more than ecstatic to have worked together after a long time since the 7th Sense promotions. Taeyong had always rooted for Ten's passion for dancing and he won't lie about finding himself still in awe whenever he watches the younger dance. The funny thing about this is, he was not expecting them to actually release a song as a duo. The other members kept on teasing them about their so-called _couple dance_ which showcased their chemistry. And it irked him to death as he knows how much his _precious one_ will not like the sound of it.

Speaking of his _precious one_ , he wonders deeply if what Yuta is up to at this hour. Will he be sleeping? Or is he on his laptop again binge watching his favorite anime or Ghibli films? Taeyong feels so cold and empty as he remembered how much Yuta's eyes looked swollen with his unshed tears when he bid goodbye to him at the airport. If only he could keep his arms around him to comfort him at that moment but he knew that he couldn't, with all the eyes sharply observing them. His train of thoughts were interrupted when he received a notification in his Kakaotalk. Who might it be? A flash of irritation can be seen in his eyes as he finally saw the message with an unwanted photo attached to it. _**Sleep well, Taeyong.**_ The message said with an image of a sleeping Yuta hugging a pillow with Youngho's arms wrapped around his waist smirking at the camera. _**Freaking Youngho! I will punch his face when I get back to Korea!**_ He hissed under his breath making sure not to create a loud sound or else he'll wake up his other members. He totally knows how Yuta finds it hard to sleep without someone warm beside him yet he couldn't help himself but get pissed at Youngho.

_6 missed calls. 2 unread messages._

Yuta woke up seeing a notification from his phone. All coming from the man he missed the most.  
  
**TY Track:**

**Hey, baby! I miss you! Are you still up?**

**TY Track:**

**Yukkuri baby~ ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOUNGHO DO SOMETHING TO YOU?**

He frowned as he read the message. _Hmmm? Youngho?_ The last thing he remember was talking to him before falling asleep. He will have to talk to the big guy later. But for now, he should reply to Taeyong or else he might lose his mind. He knows his man too well for being a worrywart.

To: **TY Track**

**Ohayo Teyoyo! I just woke up, baby. I'm okay so don't worry. I have a schedule today with the members. I miss you too. :(**

Yuta then decided to take a shower first before eating breakfast with his members. He should be in a good condition since he'll be able to take his mind off of the fact that Taeyong is not here with him. He can't wait to have his turn in taking his teaser photos for their 4th release after Dreamie's Go. He giddily went out from their room and spotted immediately the big guy he was looking for. _" **Youngho!**_ He said almost in a hurry. The said man's eyes widen as he knew what would it be about. **_Good morning, Yuta! Let's eat breakfast! We have a long day ahead of us!_** He said trying to dodge the topic before it strikes him. _**I h**_ _ **ave something to ask you--**_ He got cut off as the other members went out of their rooms to eat.

As the day progresses, his mind flew off with the big question almost forgotten. **_Yu_ _ta! Johnny! Have a rest for now. We'e just going to wait for the other members to finish._** Their manager said as he looked at them. As if a light bulb popped up his head, Yuta took this as a chance to talk to Youngho. They sat side by side, away from the staff members. **S _o.. What did you do this time, Seo Youngho?_ **He looked at him, obviously intrigued. **_W_** _ **ell.. I'm really sorry, Yuta. I can't help it! Like how can he be so lucky to have a couple dance with Ten? MY TEN? You know how much I wanted for us to have a schedule of our own.**_ He explained with a sad voice. Yuta can only sigh as he knows what Youngho was talking about. _Did he think I don't feel the same? A couple dance with Taeyong has been a dream of mine._ But Yuta would not say that out loud. **_S_** ** _o then, what did you do?"_** He asked his friend again. _**I** **just.. sent a photo of you sleeping with me.. hugging you.**_ He responded with a nervous whisper. _**Y** **OU. DID. WHAT? The hell Youngho! You know how bad it gets when he's jealous!**_ Yuta retorted back, exasperated with his newly acquired information. _**I k** **now. I know. And I got the perfect idea for him not to get angry and it will benefit the the two of you too.**_ He replied with a mischievous grin playing on his lips.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngho asked for some help to execute his "perfect plan".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short since it's just a filler.

Seulgi and Irene clapped excitedly, totally swooned over at sight of their masterpiece. This is their first time working on a guy and they are very proud of it. Yuta stared at his figure in front of the mirror, awestruck at the new appearance he was sporting. There he was, wearing a wig which length was just above his shoulder smoothly placed over his head making it look like his natural hair. His doe eyes beautified with a touch of make-up glammed up like a doll with an aegyosal (those cute Korean eyebags). His lips tinted with a slight shade of pink and his face made softer with all the cosmetics the two had applied on his face. Where has the manly man a.k.a Mountain Man (which he had tried so hard to keep over the time) gone to? _~~Takoyaki Prince~~_ no more as he became the **breathtaking maiden of Osaka whose beauty can be the personification of a fully-bloomed Sakura**.

_How did this happen?_

**FLASHBACK**

_**I have t** **he** **perfect idea and it will benefit the two of you.**_ Youngho said with a mischievous grin playing on his lips. At the back of Yuta's mind, he knew that the big guy was up for no good but he was curious about the part that will benefit Taeyong and him. _**O**_ _ **kay, fine.** **Spill it.**_ He replied with a huff. Youngho couldn't help but smirk as the Japanese boy got easily convinced. **_Well, it's plain easy. You just have to show him Yukkuri-chan, the most sought-after lady in Osaka."_** Yuta frowned at his words, trying to decipher what he meant with that then it all sunk in his mind. _**What! No! I won't ever do that! Like bro, I'm the manliest member out there!** " _He exclaimed in total disbelief. Youngho couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the defensiveness. **_W_ _oah~ Coming from you who's head over heels for TY? But seriously, bro! Consider this. It will be the greatest surprise for him after all the stress he received and the sleepless nights he had during this promotion._** He said with conviction in his voice.

This is how he ended up being **Yukkuri-chan**. He couldn't help but ask himself over and over again about his life choices or if he had made the right decision. In a few hours, his boyfriend will be back in Korea so he became restless. **_Yuta-ah, relax. I can't believe I'm saying this but you can be a member of Red Velvet with your beauty._** Seulgi said patting him at the back. Irene could only smile at him as she agreed with every word. **_We should go now. Or else, the plan will be ruined. Wear the clothes we prepared properly and send us a proof shot through Johnny, okay?_ ** Yuta flashed an appreciative smile uttered rather shyly these words. **_T_** _ **hank you so much for the makeover. I'm also sorry that we had to trouble you with this crazy idea of Youngho. I owe you two this one.**_ The two ladies could only show a grin with his words. And by then, he was left alone in the vacation house lent by Jongin and Taemin, the couple who looks after him and Taeyong in their relationship.


	3. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong got the greatest surprise of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go. My apologies ladies and gentlemen. Please don't haunt me down because of this.

_10 minutes._

_5 minutes._

_1 minute._

Taeyong impatiently tapped his fingers on his lap as he wanted to fly away right to where Yuta is. He had been restless as his lover seemed to have forgotten about him in a short period of time. _T_ _wo days ago._ _That was the last time he sent me a message. I'm worried to death. If Youngho has something to do with this then I will surely lash out on him._ Taeyong kept on convincing himself that maybe his boyfriend was just too busy and too tired to use his phone.

_We've now landed safely._

That was his cue to almost sprint out of his chair with his members giving him a puzzled look. He just shrugged it off and smiled at them awkwardly. Days without Yuta have always been then coldest days of his life. Call him dramatic but as a person who barely sleeps and works without a break, all he needed was someone who gives him warmth and with a positive energy as strong as the rays of sunlight. On his way back to their dorm, he couldn't even sleep a wink even if his body found it tempting to do so.

**Haechan:**

**Taeyong hyung, Yuta hyung's sister came by a few days ago so he won't be here in the dorm. I told manager hyung to drop you off to the address hyung had left me. Take care!**

Youngho had bribed Haechan to let him use his phone and sent a message to Taeyong. He had it all perfectly planned inside his head and he will make sure that he won't be dead at the end of the day as Taeyong's wrath kept on haunting him in his sleep. **_Y_ _uta-ah, TY is on his way now. So prepare yourself. Don't forget what I taught you, okay? Just in case, call me if you're limping back home._** He said on the other line. **_You're such an asshole, Youngho! I will never ever trust your plans again. Dang it!_** Yuta replied over the phone. _**Whatever Osaka Princess~ Thank me later!** _The big guy said ending the call which received a grunt from the latter.

**Yukkuri-chan, gambatte ne!** ( _You can do it!)_ Yuta cheered on himself as he looked at his reflection, trying not to blush because of the clothes Seulgi and Irene had prepared for him. He might really have to call Youngho after _this_.

Taeyong was becoming antsy and nervous as he got Haechan's message. Why wasn't he informed beforehand? How will he able to talk to his lover's sister without getting tongue-tied? It's his first time talking to her in person after actually getting together with Yuta. He practiced his limited Japanese in his head as he fixed himself to look presentable in the unexpected meeting with his future sister-in-law. In no time, he had arrived to his destination. Their manager dropped him off, telling him to call if ever they needed to be fetched. With heavy anxious steps, he made his way to the front door pressing the doorbell with his thin fingers.

Yuta almost screamed as he heard the doorbell ringing. _Oh gosh. I'm going to die!_ He started to take in deep breaths to calm down his nerves as the loud sound kept on resounding inside the house. With one last deep breath and his trembling hands, he had unlocked the door waiting for Taeyong to come in.

**"Okaerinasai, Taeyong-sama."** _(Welcome home)_ , were the first words Taeyong heard as he took in the image of the most beautiful lady his eyes had ever laid on. Those doe eyes, high-pointed nose, kissable plump lips and perfectly sculpted face. He must be dreaming right now as the lady looked at him with flustered cheeks giving it a cute shade of pink. Then everything clicked into him, putting him out of his trance. _**Yu...Yukkuri!** _He shouted almost immediately if only the lump in his throat didn't fail him. He was gasping for air. **_H...how??_ **That's all he could say by the time he got pulled in by the other inside the warm cozy house.

_**Okaeri, Taeyong senpai. Aitakute~** (Welcome home, Taeyong senpai. I missed you.) _Yuta said in a soft girlish tone and pulled the dazed Taeyong into a tight hug as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Suddenly, a surge of heat shoot up into Taeyong's veins as he heard that airy voice and felt the softness against his chest. _What was that? Was he...? That's not it, right?_ He tried so hard to conceal his feelings and composed himself as he replied, **_A_** _ **itakute, Yukkuri-chan.** (I missed you, Yukkuri-chan.)_ Yuta couldn't help but smile and feel giddy as his boyfriend answered, finally taking a hold of what was happening before him. **_H_** _ **ow much did you miss me, oppa?** _He batted his eyelashes a bit making him look like a little puppy.

**Oppa. Oppa...** _Did he just call me, oppa? Somebody call 119! I think I'm going to faint anytime soon. Where did the manly man Takoyaki Prince go?_ He was overwhelmed by how were things going and the heat running through his veins was not one bit helping him to calm down. He found the courage to cup the other's cheeks and whispered the words on his lips. **_S_ _o much. That I might as well lock you up in my room and kiss every inch of you._** Yuta shivered as he heard Taeyong's words with his sexy raspy voice taking him in. He walked away from his lover gracefully uttering these words with a seductive tone, _ **Then come and lock me up. I don't mind getting devoured by you all day long~**_ He almost regretted his words with how flirty and needy he sounded before he felt himself being pushed on the wall by no other than his hot lover. He couldn't suppress the excitement his body felt as Taeyong started to roam his hand on his body. _**Damn, Yukkuri! Who told you to be this sexy? Did you purposely wear this body hugging school uniform with your skirt just until your honey thighs? You know how much your thick thighs make me want to mark you down there.** _Taeyong said with his deep voice full of lust. 

Yuta could feel himself getting badly turned on with his boyfriend's cursing and dirty talking. He whimpered as his body started to get sensitive from the other's touch. A hand tracing the curves of his body while the other stayed at his succulent butt squeezing it through the fabric. The smoothness of his skin getting navigated by Taeyong's Pinnochio fingers, he silently thanked the fact that he decided to go all the way and got himself totally waxed. **_T..Taeyong oppa, please kiss me~_** He said with a sultry voice which earned a passionate liplocking from his lover. On the other side, Taeyong was getting visibly hard as he felt his cock twitch with how Yuta's mewls activated every raging hormone in his body. He wanted _him_ so much that there were nights he dreamed of his lover writhing under him, shamelessly moaning his name. Today is the perfect day to make those wet dreams come true.

Yuta was out of breath by the time Taeyong was massaging his silicon breasts while palming him under his miniskirt. **_A_** _ **hh~ O..oppa.. Please.. Harder..** "_He moaned like a vixen wanting to be properly fucked. The latter didn't need to be told twice as he palmed his crotch harder until a wet patch could be felt through the fabric. Taeyong stopped as he swiftly removed the offending clothes on his body leaving him only with his boxers making Yuta shiver in anticipation with the delicious sight in front of him. His boyfriend might be taut and skinny but every inch of his body is so alluring. It's as if a cue was given to him, he immediately went down on his knees and removed his lover's boxers letting the hard rock cock sprung out of its confinement. With a trembling hand, he softly grabbed it and started to stroke it sensually as Taeyong couldn't help but let out a moan with how his cock was being touched by his lover. The sensual strokes turned into a pumping mess as Yuta decided to pump his flaccid cock. **_A_** _ **h! F..fuck! Y..Yukkuri! That feels so good!**_ The man moaned and he finally found the confidence as he experimentally sucked the head of his cock while fondling his balls at the process. Taeyong couldn't control himself anymore as he unintentionally grabbed onto his locks, arching his back beautifully as Yuta took him in his mouth deeper, bobbing his head up and down. The warmth of Yuta's mouth made him lose his mind as he felt his cock hit the back of his throat, his legs wanting to give up at the immense pleasure his boyfriend was giving him while deep-throating his cock. Without a warning, he exploded into his mouth screaming incoherent words with Yuta's name in it.

The Japanese couldn't help but swallow all of his lover's loads in his mouth as Taeyong gently thrusted his high. Taeyong looked down, out of breath, his boyfriend looking so fragile with his unshed tears and his lips glistening with the remnants of his release. He gently pulled him up and captured his pink lips with a searing kiss. _**It's my turn to take good care of my girlfriend. Yukkuri-chan, I'll make you happy.**_ Taeyong said as he carried the other in his arms softly placing him on the lush bed. Yuta felt himself blush at his lover's sweet words but got replaced by an embarrassed look as his lover spread his legs wide, making him exposed in front of him. He tried to close his legs but to no avail, the other was not taking any of it. It started with Taeyong's intense gaze, igniting the fires in his body as he started kissing his legs with his soft lips tickling him. As the kiss climbed up to his thick thigh, Taeyong sucked some of his skin, licking it afterwards. It made him lightheaded as he did the same to his other thigh, teasing him to no end without touching his wet panties.

Taeyong got hard once again as he looked at his boyfriend's lust-filled eyes moaning whenever he sucks and licks a patch of his skin. _He looks ethereal. Way better than any Japanese porn actresses out there at this role play._ He traveled his hand under the skirt making sure to grope his butt cheeks sensually. He smirked at the sight of the wet panties of his lover. As he slowly unbuttoned the blouse of his uniform, he got welcomed with the fake mountains on his chest but still dared to feel them with his hands. _**If these were real, you might have to let me bury my face there all day.** _He said chuckling a bit making Yuta flush hotly. He then started kissing him on his chest to his neck, lingering there for some time making little marks nipping and sucking here and there. **_T_ _..Taeyong senpai.. Please.. I can't wait any longer._** The beautiful maiden of Osaka whined and the other was happier than obliged.

He crawled back down as he finally pulled off the wet panties of his lover, showcasing to him the throbbing and leaking, untouched cock of his. He spread his legs wider to have a good view of the pink puckered hole and used his middle finger to feel it. _Oh gosh. This is so hot. Yukkuri wearing a miniskirt as I prepare him. Fuck._ He started to slowly thrust his finger inside the tight hole making sure to move it around inside, earning a pleasant moan from Yuta. The next thing he did blew the other off as he thrusted in his wet tongue making the muscle navigate his tightness. The latter couldn't help but grip on the sheets as his boyfriend ate him out and finger fucked his hole.

**_It's time!_ **

Taeyong found a present on the bed side with a card scribbled with the words, _"Our present for you, TaeYu, Use them well! Love Kai & Taemin." _He opened the box only to be welcomed with the sight of flavored condoms and lubes. He will have to thank them later but for now, he has to take cake of his boyfriend, who is in a moaning mess on the bed as he didn't stop fingering his hole. He opened the bottle of lube and applied it on his cock and into his lover's puckered hole then he slid the condom covering his hardened cock. **_Baby, are you ready?_** He asked his lover with a worried tone and Yuta could only nod his head. **_J_ _ust tell me, when you want me stop._** He gave him a reassuring smile as positioned himself in between his legs, slowly pushing in the head of his cock. **_U_ _gh.. Baby, it's too tight in here. It's been awhile isn't it?_** He grunted as he tried to take his time sliding in his cock. Yuta held onto his shoulder, holding his breath as the pain of being penetrated overwhelmed him. **_T_** _ **..Tae.. i..it hurts.**_ With tears forming in his eyes, Taeyong kissed him tenderly to comfort him from the pain and tried to distract him by fondling his balls as he pushed in more of him. He won't ever lie but being inside Yuta feels like inferno. The fiery heat enveloped his cock with the tightness wrapped around him. He feels like a devil tainting an angel that is Yuta.

Slowly, the pain subsided as Yuta got used to Taeyong cock inside him so he moved his pelvis signalling his boyfriend to start moving. The latter didn't have to think twice as he started to buckle his hips slow but hard making Yuta moan like a kitten in a broad day light. **_K...kimochi.._ _(It feels good.)_** _**H...harder.. Faster... Taeyong senpai...**_ He whispered breathlessly like a slut. Something inside Taeyong snapped at the lewd request of his lover as he started to shake erratically, thrusting with an animalistic speed and intense force. The bed started creaking as Taeyong put Yuta's legs over his shoulders making sure to precisely hit his spot. Yuta's lustful moans boomed in the four walls of the room as Taeyong continued to thrust into his abused hole until all he saw was white. He came untouched as his lover didn't stop as his second orgasm followed, shooting all of his seeds inside him.

Only ragged breathing can be heard as the two tried to come out of their high. Taeyong scooped Yuta in his arms whispering sweetly, _**Yukkuri-chan, hontou ni kawaii ne. (Yukkuri, you're really cute.) Aishiteiru~ (I love you~)**_ No matter how many times Taeyong had told him that he loves him, he still get the surge of tidal waves washing over him as he felt how much his boyfriend loves him. **_W_** _ **atashi mo anata ga suki desu~(I love you too~)** _He replied shyly burying his face on his chest. A moment later, soft snores could be heard as Taeyong cleaned him up gently and carefully in order to not wake his angel up. He also cleaned himself because couldn't stand the feeling of his sweaty body. He softy slid under the covers wrapping the blanket around their bodies and with the sleeping angel in his arms.

He sneakily took his phone out and snapped a picture of them totally covered with a smirk on his face. He made sure that his possessiveness could be seen in the picture.

**To: Johnny**

**Sorry, man. But he's totally mine. Since I'm in a good mood, I won't beat you when we get back home. >:D**

Youngho almost jumped triumphantly as he saw the message from Taeyong and he replied excitedly.

**To: TY Track**

**I hope you liked my surprise gift to you. Yukkuri-chan, the breathtaking maiden of Osaka. The personified version of your most favorite Sakura flowers.**

**(attached: A selca of Yukkuri-chan wearing a school uniform)**

Taeyong wasn't expecting a reply from the big guy but when he opened his KKT app, he almost cursed as he saw the gorgeous photo, one of the rarest gems of Japan. He decided to save the photo into his secret folder which is full of Yuta's pictures. A smile was left on his lips as he drifted off to sleep still holding lovingly the most precious person in his life.

_He really has to thank Youngho later..._


End file.
